


Frozen Sore Loser

by ELaindee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaindee/pseuds/ELaindee
Summary: "Nope, nah, it's not happening, no." Damon had already suffered enough now she wants him to what? frolic in the snow! Well bad ass vampires don't frolic Bonnie Bennett! (One Shot)





	Frozen Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long while ago not sure why I never posted here. Short and Sweet AU Oneshot.

“Nope, nah, it’s not happening, no.” Damon said.

“Aw come on, don’t be such a guppy!” Bonnie replied back

“I said no. Let me say it to you in Spanish since English is not computing with you, no.” he said reclining back into his seat, closing his eyes and hoping for some peace.

“What about in German?” she asked smirking.

“Nein,” He said fighting the smile threatening to overtake his face. He wasn’t going to fall for her snark and sass.

“But I won the bet and you promised. This is a key part of our day!” she huffed, taking a seat next him on the couch. 

“Haven’t I been punished enough? I’ve lost 102 minutes of my life, 102 Bon Bon!” 

“You’re being dramatic, besides it’s one of the greatest musicals, a classic.” 

“It’s a rip of the Lion King.” he said eyes still closed.

“Oh, how dare you! It is not!” she replied.

Damon opened his eyes to blankly stare at her.

“Ok. There may be some similarities.” She mumbled “But that’s beside the point. A deal is a deal is a deal.” She finished in a huff. 

“Well the deal is off. I’m breaking my promise. I just want to rest and hopefully forget that god awful movie.” He replied closing his eyes again.

“Fine.” 

Nodding his head softly at her “fine” he let out a content sigh at the thought that the matter had finally been settled.  

“What…what is…are you humming?” he asked opening his eyes to look at her. 

Her only response was to hum louder. 

“Oh no, no you don’t!” He said. “Bonnie don’t you dare, don’t you dare start singing that song! He said sitting up from his reclined position.

_ “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let’s go out and play!”  _ she sang

“God no.” _ Damon groaned. _

_ “I never see you anymore, come out the door, it’s like you gone away.”  _ She continued _ “We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not, I wish you tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman?”  _ she sang.

“Ok! For the love of everything that’s good! If I go out to play in the snow with you, will you please stop singing that annoying song?” he asked.

“Maybe…Only if you tell me you’ll be the Elsa to my Anna, the Kristoff to my Olaf,” She said amused at the look on his face. 

“Fine,” He replied.

“Say it. The words, I need to hear you say it,” she countered.

“I’ll be the Elsa to your Anna, the Kristoff to your Olaf.” he said mumbling.

“Good! Now chop, chop Scar! Daylights-a-wasting!” Bonnie shouted hoping off the couch.

Damon’s only response was a shake of the head and a slew of unintelligible disgruntled words.

_ “Let it go, let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don’t care what they’re going to say, let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway!” _ Bonnie sang.

“You said…” 

“The deal only applied to one song.” she replied laughing “Sing it with me!” she exclaimed  _ “Let it go, let it go! I’m one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You’ll never see me cry!” _ She sang loudly.

“You’re about to see me cry.” He replied.  


End file.
